My Dream
by KyoryuPink0
Summary: Well, this can be a stupid summary, but anyways this is a dream of mine that actually happened. I didn't imagined it or anything. I dreamt this like on July something..Okay, so a new enemy comes and attacks the world. What will happen? Well, Gokaigers and Goseigers will be in here since I remembered they were in there.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE EVERYONE READ THIS!

AS YOU ALL KNOW FROM MY SUMMARY THAT THIS IS A DREAM OF MINE BUT I DIDN'T IMAGINED IT. WELL DURING THE STORY, I WILL SOMETIMES MAKE IT UP, IT CAN BE STUPID, BUT WHATEVER. IF I PUT THIS SIGN,"*" AND END IT, IT WILL MEAN THAT IT IS TRUE, NOT MADE UP. I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST ANYTHING AND THAT I DELETE ONE OF MY STORIES, BUT EVENTUALLY, I WILL CREATE MORE. ENJOY MY STORY, SINCE I HAVE SCHOOL GOING ON, I MIGHT NOT POST IT THAT MUCH OR MAYBE I WILL JUST POST THE WHOLE DREAM ON THIS PAGE.I DIDN'T HAD TIME TO POST THIS SINCE I WAS SO BUSY.

Sorry but I might put a different name for me because I don't want people to know my real name.

**Characters** **that are actually in my dream:**

**Alata**

**Marvelous**

**Moune**

**Nanoha(me)**

**Characters that are not in my dream,but wil be made up:**

**Ahim**

**Joe**

**Luka**

**Hakase**

**Agri**

**Hyde**

**Eri**

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

* * *

*I was walking out of my church, about to go into my car.*It was Summer, so hot that anyone could melt. Everyone was coming out of the church going into their car,but I had to wait for my parents to get out,since there was alot of people. I can't stand outside. It was about 102 degrees.(Just to let you know in my story,I was a Super Sentai Crazy Fan.)*But suddenly, the sky began to turn dark. It was windy and cold than humid and dry.* Everyone was gasping and gossiping about the sky. We thought it was a storm, but we didn't felt any rain.

*Out of the clouds appeared a ship that looked all black.*At first, I thought it was the Gokai Galleon from Gokaigers, but I didn't see the flag nor it wasn't red. Me, my brother, and my 2 sisters knew about Super Sentai. They were so clueless about the ship. Everyone one thought it was a message coming from the sky,like a miracle.*Until a bright blue light came under the ship. What appeared was Gormins and Bibis and a leader. I was like, Goseigers and Gokaigers? I thought they defeated the small frys and their enemiy. I took a look and saw the leader. *He looked like Virson from Kyoryugers, one of the extinction of the dinosaurs.*

"Earthlings.I, Warz Brueduson Gil, have come to rule this filthy planet to make it as my second storage for my new troops."the leader said. My brother and sisters were panicking. They didn't know how to fight like Super Sentai warriors. But neither do I. I can only do kicks and little punches. I was weak like any other normal human, the leader stared at me and I stared at him back. It looks like he recognize me or maybe he was looking at someone else since behind me there was my 2 other friends that were there. His few words were,"My minions, attack!"The Gormins and Bibis approached us. Everyone ran back to their car and some went into the church, but the Gormins and Bibis got there first. Everyone was frightened and surrounded.

I was in the front of everyone. I was like, what do I do? I am confused. My friends were behind me. I had to do something.I went through my pockets to search what I had. I had my phone in my right pocket. I had nothing in my left pocket. I was like really. Was I suppose to use my phone as a weapon? I found out what I was suppose to do.I kicked the Gormin that was in front of me. He held his face cuz I was wearing really pointy flats. Everyone stared at me, even the leader, looking impressed. Suddenly every Gormins and Bibis charged at me. Ugh! why me! I started to dash into the road. No cars was there. But I really wish there was cuz I was thinking that cars should run over them.I kicked them,did what I could only do, and punched them. But the worst part,they had weapons and I don't. I could only dodge their attacks. My family members and friends were staring at me. Most of them were praying. Some of the male adults tried to help me,but was too weak.I thought in my mind,"Really, and I am the strongest. I can't even lift a weight lifter or whatever that thing is called when you do fitness." I started running back where I was but farther away from my family and friends. I finished them and was sooo exhausted.I didn't knew that fighting them was that hard.I found out that *everyone was surrounded with this electric/protected shield force. When the tried to get out, they were pushed back inside again.*Oh... great, I forgot about the leader. I looked at the leader and saw him smirking and chuckling. Whoever that guy is I would be getting tape to shut his mouth, but I don't have tape with me. I kept my stamina. He charged at me with his electric sword, which was stinging with blue static.

One of my friends were screaming at me,"Nanoha!".I was too tired, but I didn't care. Like what Alata said in Goseiger,"As long you don't give up, something will eventually work out. I'm going to fight , even if I have to die or sacrifice myself.I reached out my hand and had a grip of the static sword. It was stinging me,I tried to push harder to make himself go backwards. But he grabbed my throat, squeezing it. I lost the grip of the sword and tried to get his hands off my throat,I couldn't breathe, only listening to him,"I knew you were in this planet,"he threw me against the wall and I landed on the ground. I could see blood dripping down my arm. My first time seeing this much blood, but I was confused when he said that I was in this planet.I was born here. What the heck do you mean?!

"Whoever you are, I am not the one you are looking for", trying to stand up,but I keep on falling down.

"If you are not the one, how come you are stronger than these weak stupid humans?"

"Excuse me!We are not stupid, and I don't know how I am strong",I got silent, thinking how I was strong, if I was strong I would be in fitness class.

"Then prove it."I didn't know what to say."I guess you don't have any proof, humans are such liars".

"Well, at least I am not a Zangyack, that kills innocent people."Everyone behind me was gasping, but some were confused by the word"Zangyack".Out of the ship, came out more troops.I thought I wiped them out, but I guess there were more troops.

"Why you!" he charged and grabbed my throat again."Guess you would be sleeping for your whole life. I guess...goodnight, princess?I was confused by the word"princess".I am not a princess.

*Out from his mouth, there was this green smoke.I felt really sleepy by the smell. It smelled like melons plus his stinky breath. I mostly coughed and yawn, until my eyes shutted down. "Gormins,Bibis, take control of these pathetic humans and her. She might wake up soon if she can find her way out of her dimension."*

*He putted the green smoke around himself and went into my body.*

* * *

**How was it?Tell me by reviewing, thx! Sorry, the next chapter will involve Goseigers or Gokaigers maybe, if I remember correctly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed my story this far. If you really hate this story, it is okay, just don't read this or ignore it, okay. And also, thank you rini anointed436 for reviewing. I would like to accept more encouraging reviews, it helps me alot. So far in school, I am making good grades. Remember everyone,that "*" means it's true, okay. Capish, Capish.(Remember to review!)**

**Still Nanoha's POV**

* * *

*I woke up. Everything around me was all foggy and gloomy.I stared at the sky, it was pitch black.*"Where's everyone?" I looked every corner and saw nothing. I was afraid. I was alone.A tear ran down my face.*But suddenly, I saw someone."Alata-san?* How did he get there? Is this a dream?"*I stood up and ran to him. I breathed so hard. I got closer to him and saw him staring at something, but couldn't see that much because of the fog. I got closer and I hugged him tightly. He didn't say anything or even was scared or concerned.*"Alata-san!"I started crying a little. I thought I was alone, but Alata is here, but what if this is a fake Alata, trying to persuading me? This place does make me sad.* I looked up and saw him staring at a tree. Umm... not a lot of people stares at trees.*

*He looked down where I was still hugging him and said,"So... you are lost here in Dusk World too, little one?" I let go of him and he shorten down to talk to me*"Don't worry, you will be alright",he smiled a little at me and came back to his frown.

I questioned him,"Um Alata-san, what is Dusk World anyways? Shouldn't you be trying your very best to never give up, like what you said?"

He sighed,"Well, Dusk World is where Warz Brueduson Gil traps you in the gloomy, foggy place. This place takes up your happiness,energy, and to fight. You can't get out if you defeat him. Demo...I tried everything to get out of this place.. it doesn't work, nothing. No spirit for you to do anything.I tried, to never give up all the time, but nothing happens. It just gets worser. I lost my friends, we were trying our very best, to never give up, until he flung us on different locations... I couldn't find them. I search everywhere and nothing. It's useless to even try."he sat down on the bench next to the tree,hands folded across his chest. Even a tear trickled down from his face, remembering every moment that happened here.

" Aho!"I slapped him hard and he looked at me, holding the red cheeks that was burning."You shouldn't be saying that Alata-san! You are the one who taught me to never give up on anything!"I started shaking him." I will never give up, the stupid leader will never suck up my energy, unless I never give up! I will definitely find your friends!We can work this together!You've never given up before ,until now. Is this Dusk World gonna stop you from giving up? Well, it is not going to stop me. I will find a way out of here alone or not. There is still hope, Alata" tears stroked down from face."Are you with me?"

He stood up."You are right, even though, you are a little girl. You are strong. I guess Dusk World didn't get your energy yet...?"

"Nanoha.",as I wiped my tears away.

"Yes... Nanoha. We are in this together, right?"he got my shoulders.

*I nodded my head,"Hai!".I didn't expect myself to speak Japanese. I really don't know Japanese. Maybe this world makes me speak Japanese?*

* * *

We started to go to random places to search for them. I had forgotten that I had my phone all along in my pocket."Ahh!"

Alata was shocked,"What is wrong?!"

"I forgot that I had my phone in my pocket,"I said with calm, as I took it out of my pocket.

"Really!I thought something happen!"

"Gomen then, sheesh Alata-san. You don't need to worry,"I started to chuckle and even more.

"What are you laughing about, Nanoha!"

I stopped chuckling a little, I came in front of Alata and he stopped."What?Is there something on my face?"as he tried to take the thing he thought was on his face.

"You're funny,"I chuckled, as I pinched one of his cheek.I got back to my usual spot and we started walking.

"What was that all about?"he smiled at me, also chuckling.

I thought he remembered that he mistaken my scream. It was kinda funny. I stopped chuckling,"It was nothing"I started to smile brighter than I used to and spotted a rest place."Race you to that rest area."

"You are on,"he said,nodding. We both ran as fast our legs could carry us inside the place. We both breathed heavily.

Everyone inside the place stared at us as if we were freaks ruining the party.

"Um.. Nanoha...I think this is a bar not a rest place,"Alata whispered, staring around.

"So...what if it is, these people don't have the energy to fight,"as I sat down on a stool.

Alata looked at everyone, she was right, these people do have frowns on their faces. We have to defeat Warz Bruedeson Gil as fast as we could."Ah...Nanoha!You are too young to drink!"he ran to sit beside her.

"Whatever. Um..excuse me,sir, I would like some...sweet tea if you have some."

"This place has sweet tea?I have been here to check where my friends were but I didn't order some. Dusk World is an unusual place."

I got my sweet tea and started sipping it."Do you want some Alata-san,we've been walking for almost 1 hour and a half already."

"Alright. One sweet tea, please,"he handed Alata his sweet tea and he started drinking it."I didn't know that people could still have energy to make drinks?" I nodded, agreeing.

One finger was tapping on my shoulder.I look up, it was a huge man."Are you making fun of us that we can't fight!?"he said with a tough voice.

"Maybe,maybe not..."

"Nanoha...these are innocent humans,"Alata whispered.

"Oh...I see how you mean, little gurrrllllll..."the man said, standing up.

"Well, mysterious huge man, got any problems?"I said standing up too.

"Yes I do,"he said ready to fight.

"Wow... maybe they still have energy to fight."

But instead of fighting, he started kneeling down to me."How did you still have your energy!?"

"What?!"Alata and I yelled.

"You still have your energy right?"I started nodding."How do you still have them, this place sucked us all up!We have been waiting for someone that still have energy to come help us,"everyone in the room nodded."PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, HELP US!"

"Ano...Well, mysterious huge man and minna-san , what I do is to never give up,ALATA,"as I glanced at Alata, I heard him saying,"Well... I had reasons to give up!"

"Never give up...never give up..."the man stood up repeating the phrase."You are right!Everyone, let's not give up!"he said with high spirit.

"Let's go and never give up!Everyone shouted "Yes!" and ran out of the place, even the bartender.

"Ahh..Nanoha..you did it again." Alata said, with a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?"said the one behind them, wearing a blue jacket.

We both turned around and can't believe our eyes."Hyde!"We yelled. Alata came over hugging him. He really does misses his friends. I am glad... I just wish I could see my family and friends.

Hyde stood up coming closer to me."Hyde, this is Nanoha. She help me to never give up, said Alata using his hand gestures.

"Huh?I thought you would be saying to never give up,Alata. You are always cheerful."he said to Alata."But, thank you, Nanoha for reuniting us and telling him to never give up. All we need to do is gather the rest of us and defeat him.

"Hai!"we both yelled.

* * *

**Ah...what a good ending, I think? Tell me how you feel about this story. I really like this story so far. But don't worry, around chapter 4 you would be seeing Gokaigers, if you are a fan of them. Review!**


End file.
